


Seize the Day

by avehime



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avehime/pseuds/avehime
Summary: Keigo strode to the farthest platform, didn’t want Junki to see him putting an end to his own life.(An English version of my fic with same title.)
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 10





	Seize the Day

Foots strode from all directions. Sometimes they’re fast, sometimes slow. Heads passed by, getting through him who sat behind the crowd. He could feel the coldness from iron chair under him when he touched it accidentally, fortunate that he wore long and warm clothes. The chair could contain around three bodies, but only Sato Keigo sat there. On a busy morning like this, people prefer to chase the train than sitting freely like him. Well, Keigo didn’t want to be in a same small room with that much people. He’s not in a hurry, after all.

His thumb scrolled softly on his phone screen, exploring social media while filling the time. Looking at the faces of his friends there, he couldn’t help but painted a bitter smile. His mind collided between sending them messages or not. They sure are not his close friend, but however, they are all good people. He would feel guilty if he left them without words just like this.

On the other side, if Keigo sends them some messages, either to thank or to say goodbye, they would be worried. Like what is said before, they’re all good people. Too good to a person like Keigo, or at least that’s what he thinks.

“Ah! Sato Keigo!!” A voice disrupts him from the daydreaming. A loud and bright voice. It’s vibrant, Keigo doesn’t remember he knows a voice like this. He glanced up to the man standing beside him, then he found a good-looking face with wide smile.

That voice continued, “Aah, I’m Junki! Kono Junki,” That man introduced himself as Keigo’s face reflected that he didn’t know him, “Hey, we’re on a same year! Well, we never had the chance to meet and make a chat, but I know you!! Girls on my class often talking about you!”

While laughing, Junki took a seat beside Keigo. He who was spoken to just nod, actually doesn’t even care to what’s happening in school.

“Where are you going? I went to this station almost every day but it’s my first time seeing you here.” Still with his pellucid voice, Junki asked. To be honest, Keigo feel agitated. He just want to have a peaceful last day.

Keigo’s caramel eyes stole a glance to the scenery behind Junki. From his seat, seen clearly the stretches of blue sky. It’s vivid, just like the man beside him. Keigo contemplated in silence for several seconds, didn’t know what to say. Practically, he went to this station not to go to anywhere.

He want to go, but he didn’t know where to. He just want to leave. Keigo decided to keep silent. Didn’t even care if Junki would judge him as a weirdo or non-polite. Keigo wouldn’t care anymore.

Junki then just made an awkward smile and stared to the crowd, looked away from Keigo. Even that he doesn’t care, still this made Keigo uncomfortable. The next second he decided to leave that seat. Yeah, to leave… and draw the curtain on everything. At least the station has become quieter. 

Keigo stood without words. Not even leered to Junki. Even though the man set eyes on him deeply. Keigo strode to the farthest platform, didn’t want Junki to see him putting an end to his own life.

As the time when the train came, Keigo is already prepared. His eyes closed tightly without he knew, before he focused to the train’s movement. Legs took steps, ignoring the warnings to stay behind the yellow line. Coincided with his breath, he started to run, aimed to jump off. 

But what’s coming to him is not what he longed for. That’s a voice not a train’s body. A bright familiar voice which he just heard several minutes ago, screamed out his name just like before. Then he heard clatters, until his body suddenly slammed down into the ground. He’s devastated, but not by train. Unlike what he desired.

Keigo’s breathe roared, so did the man atop him, who is now clutching his body. Tight, so tight. As if he didn’t want to lose a loser like him. From the corner of his blurry eyes, people scrutinized them in panic. Voices keep alternated from one person to another, from all the directions. The officers too, keep showed up and said words that Keigo couldn’t hear.

He himself is aghast. All of his senses felt like dead. He only knew that Junki scuttled his head on his chest, looking like he’s feeling eerie.

“Keigo..” Slowly, Junki’s voice entered Keigo’s ear again, “Keigo, Keigo, Keigo, Keigo..”

The officers squatted down around them, wanted to let the two be calm first. But Keigo found that the clothes on his chest being wet. He really could not understand what’s on Junki’s mind. Abruptly introduced himself, thwarted his plan to suicide, and now cried above him.

Needs some times for Keigo and Junki to feel better. The officers then brought them to a safe place. They’re really kind, they even gave them warm drinks. But the two said nothing. Keigo keep silent while staring blankly to nowhere. Junki is quiet, too, but sometimes he would stole a glance to Keigo. 

An officer who looks older than the other gave them motivating words. What is that exactly, Keigo didn’t know. He paid no attention. His mind is vacuous now. After failed to die, what else could be in his head?

Activities on the station keep continued like usual. It’s more tranquil now, but still felt busy. Realized that silence would bring them to nothing, Junki decided to stand up from his seat.

“Keigo.. you know, uh..” Arduous to Junki to find the right words of what he wanted to say. Moreover with those officers there. He then asked Keigo to go to his workplace, a place where he stayed until this evening, before he went to the station to go back home.

Keigo is still in his silence, but he stood up and followed him. Junki relieved for that. Then they greeted farewell and thank the officers.

Keigo couldn’t think of anything. He grasped nothing of what’s actually happening. Everything felt so brisk to him. But what blanked his heart is the fact that on this minute, he still breathe. Even though he was so certain that his soul would leave its body an hour ago.

The man walking beside him saved his life. Well, he couldn’t be sure if ‘save’ is the right word to use. However, life has been too fatiguing to him.

Junki’s workplace is a café. Actually, Keigo surprised a bit because it’s the first time he saw someone from his school works outside.

Keigo sat on the less crowded side, on the corner and coincided with a huge window. He could see the garden clearly from there. Junki went to order some drinks and answering some questions from his friends. But actually he just want to let Keigo be alone, thinking that it might be what he needed now.

After staring blankly to the garden for a while, Keigo got a hold of his phone. He tried to refresh his mind. Because if not, he would be troubling a man that he just knew, and he hates it. He explored the social media from before. The top post is still the same. He closed his eyes on short moment, recalling the incident that’s just happened.

His head hurts. Emotions raged by dint of being able to see that post again, which he never think would happen. Maybe deep down he felt happy, but this is the biggest failure on his life. His hand squeezed his head crestfallenly.

_‘Ah.. should I just try again tomorrow..?’_ He asked himself. Honestly, there’s a relieved feeling for his undamaged body. It’s intact, unlike what he read from news for reference. But still, his desire to leave the world is just too big.

“No,” A voice broke his mind. Junki stood in front of him with two cups of drink on his hands. Then he put the cups and sat there before continued, “You are not allowed to die. Be it today or tomorrow. And the days after.”

Keigo blinked his eyes for the words. Junki’s voice sounded so firm and certain. So did the eyes that stared straightly to him. As if he could read Keigo’s mind.

“..I didn’t bring any money to pay the drink.” Keigo refused the cup from Junki. His hand opened as a signal to push it back. He also decided not to answer Junki’s previous words. But what he didn’t expect is that the man laughed quite loud right now. And again, it’s beautiful.

“Why did you laugh..?” Keigo asked, but he didn’t get the answer immediately. Junki is still busy with his laughter.

“Hahaha.. Keigo! You finally let out some words!!” Said Junki with a narrowed eye, trying to hold the laugh, “And the first thing that made you talk is that you didn’t bring money??”

“Uh..” Keigo pursed his lips, actually relieved a bit after hearing Junki’s laugh.

“Ahh.. sorry, I called you Keigo from earlier. That’s a habit, sorry. Now you’re Sato!” Junki went all smiles, acted like he has forgotten of what happened on the station.

Keigo clammed up awhile, doubted a bit before finally said in small voice, “It’s okay.”

“Hmm?”

“Keigo. Just Keigo is okay.. uhm.. Junki.” Once again, Junki laugh like a drain hearing that.

“Okay, Keigo,” Junki handed over the cups that he brought again to Keigo, “Drink it, the pay is on me.”

Keigo just about to open his mouth when Junki demand him not to protest. He just nodded and drank the drink. After that, Junki keeps talking to him. They talks about anything unimportant without mentioning the incident even once. What could be hear from their table is just laughter, even though that doesn’t mean Keigo felt happy all of sudden.

At least he could loosen his mind for a while. It's okay to hope that he would find a new orb. It's okay to hope that after this, he would try to live.

It's okay to hope, at least just for this evening.

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please wait for the next chapter 💦


End file.
